User blog:Yoshfico123/Block Inquiries
So, uncooperative users are a common thing nowadays. But the users as of right now are quite fri endly and show a good example. But there are some users who try to get the best of us and piss us off. Follow these steps to deal with trolls and try to stop them from destroying this wikia. Troll/Vandal Behaviour Trolls, at any age, can be a pain. They normally wait around and pick on us at the right time. The average troll will spam, vandalize and do anything else that they can to get on your nerves. You don't want that happening. And neither do I. Some trolls normally vandalize and spam, but once they had done enough damage, they get permabanned, but even after permabanning, the troll is far from giving up. Some trolls create new accounts, and continue damaging order. Sometimes, after lots and lots of permabans, the troll eventually gives up. That doesn't mean the troll hasnt done any damage. His account is kept permabanned, and all his pages, if harmful and are not appropriate, will get deleted. That's the end of that. Now, it may seem hard, but it actually can be manageable by the everyday Fandom User. Here's how. How to Deal with a Troll Trolls may seem hard to deal with, but there are ways to deal with them, even if they do seem impossible to talk out with. Tell Them to Stop Okay, you have a troll on your hands, and he's doing something you don't like, or something you feel uncomfortable with. You can easily tell them to stop. Even throw in a threat, like "An admin will ban you" or "You aren't helping anything". This may not work, but it actually can be done with some trolls. It's better than nothing, is it? Report Them to An Admin Obviously, not every troll is going to listen to you whilist warning. Well, what if an admin warned the m? Simply message an admin, either through e-mail, Chat or Even Message Walls, that a troll is online and needs to be banned. Within 24-48 hours, the troll should be banned, or have their activity restricted. Simple, right? The troll should stop harrasing or vandalizing, whatever activity they are hosting. The block can range from different end times, depending on what the troll has done, or what the troll is doing. Clean Up After Them You've reported the troll to an admin, but they are still doing hurtful/innapropriate activities, like vandalism, and the admins are on hiatus, or won't be active for a while. Simple! While the troll is vandalizing, simply revert the edits, or remove the categories the troll has added. If you are a discussion moderator, then simply remove comments/spam the troll has left behind. If you are a content moderator, delete any of the spam pages the trolls has created, or protect any of the pages the troll has vandalized, once the edits have been reverted. Ban Them From Chat Say this troll is a chat person, and has been spamming and insulting users. If you are a chat moderator, then ban them from the chat complexes. The troll should stop their behaviour. Easy! Ignore Them Say a troll is on the chat (anywhere works, but the chat is the best example of all.), and they are doing some chat offenses, but there are no chat moderators online. Just ignore them, and pretend they aren't there. The troll should eventually go away, since they aren't bothering anyone. Report to Fandom Staff Okay, this troll is serious, and has created a whole other wiki made to overthrow this one. Well, in this case, report it to the admins and the fandom staff, the fraud wiki will be shut down, and peace will be restored. Category:Blog posts